dex_fischervests_parody_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Draculaddin
Based on the movie spoofs Aladdin in 1992 in a diamond edition mixed with DuckHuntStudios and MegaKabuterimon Productions from the creators of Vampires Don’t Dance. * Aladdin - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Jasmine - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Genie - MegaKabuterimon (Digimon) * Jafar - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Iago - Crowber (Hotel Transylvania) * Abu - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rajah - Simba (The Lion King) * The Sultan - Darkwing Duck * Razoul - Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy’s) * The Peddler - Mario (Super Mario) * Gazeem the Thief - Quasimodo (Hotel Transylvania) * Prince Achmed - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) * Old Jafar - Speareaper (Hotel Transylvania 2.2) * Magic Carpet - Charizard (Pokemon) * Elephant Abu - T-Rex (Jurassic World) * Cave of Wonders - Chernabog (Fantasia) * Razoul’s Guards - Hoppy, Chicky, and Beary (Five Nights at Freddy’s) * Woman at the Window - Donald Duck (Fantasia 2000) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Frankie (Hotel Transylvania), Scarlet Overkill (Minions), and Asuka (Evangelion) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Three Balcony Harem Girls’ Mother - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Necklace Man and Woman - Dog and Duck (Duck Hunt) * Fat Ugly Lady - Serperior (Pokemon) * Crazy Hakim - White Shadow (Turbo FAST) * Two Hungry Children - Cuddles and Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Rex (We’re Back! A Dinosaur’s Story) and Tiger (An American Tail) * Omar the Melon Seller - Murray (Hotel Transylvania) * Pot Seller - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Nut Seller - Bladvic (Legends of Chima) * Necklace Seller - Rogon (Legends of Chima) * Fish Seller - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Fire Eater - Etemon (Digimon) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Chespin (Pokemon) * Farouk the Apple Seller - El Macho (Despicable Me 2) * Laddie Dog Genie - Oddsock (Little Big Planet 3) * Rabbit Genie - Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Dragon Genie - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Genie’s Three Dancing Girls - Frankiestein, Draculaura, and Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High) * Sheep Genie - Skiddo (Pokemon) * Camel Abu - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Horse Abu - Xerneas (Pokemon) * Duck Abu - Swoop (Little Big Planet 3) * Ostrich Abu - Phorusrhacos (Walking with Beasts) * Turtle Abu - Squirtle (Pokemon) * Car Abu - Ty Rux (Dinotrux) * Old Man Genie - Wolfman (Hotel Transylvania) * Little Boy Genie - Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy’s 2) * Fat Man Genie - Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania) * 75 Golden Camels - King Razoquaza (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Chet (Turbo FAST) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Zazu (The Lion King) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Burn (Turbo FAST) * Exotic Type Mammals - Legend Beasts (Legends of Chima) * Leopard Genie - Tormak (Legends of Chima) * Goat Genie - Mr. Goat (Eden’s Secrets of NIMH) * Harem Genie - HerculesKabuterimon (Digimon) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Tsum Tsums * 60 Elephants - Maula, Mottrot, and Mungus (Legends of Chima) * Llamas - Yiiva (The Lion Guard) * Bears and Lions - Pooh and Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Brass Bands - Raikou, Entei, and Suicune (Pokemon) * Cooks and Bakers - Fear and Anger (Inside Out) * Birds That Warble on Key - Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres (Pokemon) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Chesnaught (Pokemon) * Secret Spy Genie - Greninja (Pokemon) * Teacher Genie - Metaletemon (Digimon) * Table Lamp Genie - Metagross (Pokemon) * Bee Genie - Hoopa (Pokemon) * Submarine Genie - Kyogre (Pokemon) * Sultan’s Guards - Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon (Digimon) * One Man Band Genie - Hoopalooza (Pokemon the Movie: The Hole of Dangerous Portals) * One of Flamingoes - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Gigantic Genie - VenomMyotismon (Digimon) * Cub Rajah - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Toy Abu - R2-D2 (Star Wars) * Unravelled Carpet - Ice Charizard (Pokemon: fan-made) * Snake Jafar - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Cheerleader Genies - Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo (Jurassic World) * Genie Jafar - Vademon (Digimon) Category:DuckHuntStudios Category:MegaKabuterimon Productions